


Lovebug

by blue__petals



Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Social Anxiety, just two pining idiots, no investigation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue__petals/pseuds/blue__petals
Summary: Your college group might be extra but you love them to death. Now, only if the object of your affections also saw their kind heart behind all the craziness, your life would be complete.
Relationships: Jake/MC, Jake/Original Female Character(s), Jake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lovebug

It had been a busy month for you and your friends, swamped with exams and assignments but it had finally ended today. Jessy was already sending everyone snaps about freedom and the rest of the group was lazing around on the grass. You had your back propped up against a tree and were talking to your mom about how the last exam went.

Hannah and Thomas were already lost in their own little world and Richy had already started annoying Dan, if the irritated expression on his face was anything to go by. As soon as your call ended, Jessy got up and cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. Only you looked up at her, the rest too busy with their shenanigans to notice her.

She gave you a disbelieving look as if to say, ‘can you believe this?’ and you smiled at her quickly reddening face.

“Hey, you morons! I’m trying to say something here!”

Her voice was so loud, it made some of the other students who were hanging around, look at your group with raised eyebrows. Embarrassed about her outburst, she quickly sat down again, this time with everyone’s attention on her. She huffed in discontent, muttering about how it wouldn’t have happened if they’d just listened to her the first time.

“Uh, Jessy? What did you want to say?” You asked and she perked up once again.

“Oh yeah! Guys, let’s celebrate our new found freedom and go to Cherries!” She exclaimed.

Cherries was the cafe just outside the college campus and was the most popular spot for dates and group hangouts. Everyone loved to go there, as it had the best menu and the sweetest owner. Another plus was that since everyone went there, chances to stalk or bump into your crush were very high.

“Oh! That’s a good idea.” Richy nodded in support.

“Anything that’ll get me out of his bullshit.” Dan pointed a thumb at Richy, who only gave him a grin.

“Let’s go then,” Thomas said.

In no time, you all had occupied a corner table and were chatting up a storm, the other patrons giving you amused or annoyed looks.

“All I’m saying is, you did good filing a restraining order against that stalker,” Richy told Hannah who smiled in reply.

“Yeah, all the creeping around and threats were getting a little too much,” Hannah agreed as Thomas frowned.

“I’m just glad that you’re safe now,” he said, which had Hannah giving him a kiss and making Dan groan.

“Can you not do that in front of us?”

Richy nodded his head in agreement and Hannah only smirked in response, once again pulling Thomas to her.

Soon enough, your orders arrived and everyone busied themselves with eating, occasionally making jokes.

While everyone was eating, your eyes drifted off to Jake who had entered soon after your group. He was alone, with his laptop opened in front of him and busy typing. His eyes met yours for a moment and he gave you a wink which had you chuckling.

“What? What is it?” Jessy asked, eyes trailing over to where you were looking.

And before you could think about what you’re saying, you had already started speaking.

“He’s so pretty, I think I’m gonna faint,” you said, still looking at Jake.

Jessy gasped and you finally turned your head towards her, and noticed that everyone was looking at you.

“What?” You squirmed, suddenly feeling self conscious.

“Did you just tell us who you like? Is that him?” Jessy asked.

Oh yeah. None of the others knew about your relationship with Jake. You had started off from a few odd encounters here and there and before you knew it, you had started talking and over time, it bloomed into a beautiful friendship. Jake had social anxiety and was pretty worried about meeting your friends, who you knew were a colorful bunch. So you had suggested to keep your friendship on a down low until he was comfortable enough to approach and spend time with them.

Hannah and Jessy were trying to get you to like and possibly date someone and to stop their eager matchmaking, you let it slip that you already had a crush on someone. You never revealed the name though, but judging by Hannah’s knowing look, you were pretty sure they would figure it out with an Instagram search.

“Yes, that’s him,” you sighed, “but don’t bring it up to him, please.”

“So you’re into dark and mysterious guys, huh?” Richy asked, pointedly looking at Jake’s black hoodie.

“I guess so.” You laughed and the sound made Jake look up from his laptop, seeing you enjoy your time with your friends. He felt a pang in his heart when he thought about how you might never be like this with him. The time you spent with him was mostly filled with comfortable silence and warm touches, and he loved that, but he wanted to laugh and joke around with you too, not just in private but with everyone seeing how well you got along with each other.

So with thought in mind, he started packing his stuff and got up, swinging his bag around one shoulder and approached your table. Thomas noticed him first and nudged you to look over.

You turned over and immediately straightened, a questioning gleam in your eyes. Maybe he should have discussed it with you first?

He greeted you with a hello, smiling a little at the rest of your friends who returned them with slight apprehension and looked at you once again.

“We’re still on for tomorrow, right?” He asked and you could feel everyone’s piercing eyes on you. Even Dan raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Ah, yes, of course. I’ll text you?” You said, confusion lacing your tone. You had never cancelled a hangout with him before, so you were curious as to what brought this on.

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiled and made his way towards the door, with his heart pounding in his chest. He just talked to you in front of your friends, and was surprised he hadn’t wanted to run away. Maybe because you talked so much about them, he might have been getting a little comfortable with the idea of hanging out with them.

As soon as he was out, Richy turned on you so fast, it gave you whiplash.

“You little fox, what have you been doing behind our back?” He grinned and you groaned in reply, covering your face in your hands.

Jessy shoved you playfully and then put an arm around your shoulder.

“It seems she didn’t need our help after all.”

“No, that’s not what—” you started but we’re interrupted by Dan.

“You know what they say, it’s the quiet ones who you have to look out for.”

“Ugh, guys it’s seriously not like that,” you said.

“So what is it like?” Richy asked eagerly and you sighed, knowing you’d have to tell them the whole story. After shooting a quick text to Jake, asking whether it was okay to tell them and him replying in an affirmation, you flagged a waitress and asked for coffee for everyone.

“Oh, that good of a story huh?” Hannah teased and you shook your head, smiling.

After telling them about the whole thing, giving special attention to the fact that you were only friends and Jake did not know of your feelings, and had social anxiety so that’s why he didn’t go out much, you waited for their response.

“So you do need our help, after all.” Jessy nodded.

You looked at her in disbelief.

“That’s all you got out of it?” You asked.

“We also got that there’s a high chance he feels the same but is scared of being judged or losing you as a friend,” Dan said.

“I don’t know….” You trailed off uncertainly and Hannah patted your hand.

“Don’t worry, we understand your dilemma and will help you.”

“Help me?” You asked, tilting your head in confusion.

“Oh yeah, you’re gonna have to introduce him to the family one day, no? We promise we’ll behave,” he smiled innocently.

You were pretty sure they were going to do something embarrassing but you were more worried about why Jake had done that. Was he saying he was ready to meet them? If so, you couldn’t wait to introduce him to everyone. And if he didn’t reciprocate your feelings, you were pretty content with him being your friend.

Only time would tell what fate had in store for you two.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think! I also have a Tumblr [ @mysticpetals](http://mysticpetals.tumblr.com) come chat if you'd like :)


End file.
